


Hell Sweet Hell

by Hail2daKINGbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hail2daKINGbaby/pseuds/Hail2daKINGbaby
Summary: Sam Winchester dies but finds himself in the Cage once more but that's not all. Lucifer greets him with a whole new plan which he stops at nothing to fulfill.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 10





	Hell Sweet Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the shippers of Samifer.

Sam Winchester feels the rather harsh heat on his skin. He opens his eyes to see himself in the Cage, 27 years old, and with flames just outside.

"No, no! This can't be! I'm dreaming!" Sam exclaims, panicked.

"What's the matter, Sam? You miss me? Oh, it's good to have you back to reality." Lucifer smiles at him, mischievously, from across the Cage.

"Shut up!" Sam orders. He redundantly tries to wake himself. Lucifer sighs.

"Sam, we've been through this. I'm real. Whatever else you're seeing isn't."

"So, we're not in the Cage?" Sam asks with the slightest bit of hope.

"I didn't say that." Lucifer informs him.

"Do you know what I'm seeing?"

"Of course. Why do you think you're seeing the Cage? Hm? Because my Dad made it that way." Lucifer snaps his fingers. "Nope. I choose what you see. No one else." Sam fakes a small chuckle.

"Yeah, thanks." Sam says, sarcastically. Lucifer smiles, approaching him. He cups Sam's cheek, causing him to flinch. Comfort washes over Sam and he leans into Lucifer's palm. "What have you done to me?"

"That's hormones, Sam. You know you want me inside you. Stop trying to deny it." Lucifer grips him in between the legs, pleasuring his vessel through his jeans.

"Stop it." Sam begs. An erection grows inside Lucifer's hand.

"Why would I stop when your body is egging me on?" Lucifer asks. He increases the pressure, desperate to feel Sam, erecting himself as well.

"Lucifer, please-" Sam pleads, trying to hold back the oregasm. "Stop." Lucifer ignores him, knowing that his plan is working. Lucifer slips his hand inside Sam's pants. Sam gasps at the sudden cold of Lucifer's skin. He continues to stroke him, covering Sam's every inch.

"Beg for me, Sam. Beg for me." Sam backs away but Lucifer gains up on him, stroking him and thrusting against his poor vessel, turning Sam on even more.

"N-ne... Never." Sam says, fighting a moan. Lucifer pulls down Sam's pants, taking in the erection that pops out at him. His mouth glosses over the underneath. His tongue flickers on Sam's tip before he goes down again. He continues on him, causing a desperate groan to escape Sam's lips. "Stop. Please. I'm going to cum." Lucifer smiles up at him. Sucking harder until he gets Sam's cum.

"See? That wasn't so hard."

"Shut up and bend over." Lucifer smiles.

"That wasn't what I was expect looking but it'll do."


End file.
